


When Lighting Meets Thunder

by Thebadjediandthegoodsith



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Kylo is a werewolf, Magic, Or Is he?, Rey is a witch, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebadjediandthegoodsith/pseuds/Thebadjediandthegoodsith
Summary: The house by the sea was haunted, everyone knew that was a fact. Generations handed down to their sons the legend of what happened to Roy the Joyous. The story had grown to be full of magical details, and no one could distinguish the truth of what happened from the lies that their grandparents had made up to keep them far from the sea. Roy may have been the person who had lost it all, but it had been the sea that had taken it. Only a fool could have bought that house, and now a new girl was in town, a girl who lived by the sea. Her name was never said aloud, the thought of the legend still alive in the people’ minds, it was whispered. And when a new, mysterious man, who seemed to only appear in the woods, came into town… Whispers of her name turned to shouting, and shouting turned to “take the gun, we’re hunting that witch down”, because she had stirred up the sea and its power, but when she came back, seemingly untouched by fire, the people truly felt the fear. If destiny is a gamble, if faith is just a hazard, and if we may never know who we truly are before the storm comes to crash it all down, then were the people ready for this? What if the sea, what if the storm… When lighting meets thunder, hell comes crashing down.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a rainy day in Salem. No, it’s not THE Salem, the one where the 1692 witch trials were held. Despite this, it was witchy enough to attract her, and by her I don’t mean Meryl Streep. Her name was Rey Kenobi, and gossip had already spread about her. Tongue in cheek, the shadow of a laugh, a whisper in the wind, everyone was talking about her. And she did not care. She had heard worse stories about herself than ones about her large forehead or her strange sun-kissed skin… Even though she had never seen the sea, or so the one real estate agent of Salem had been told. Just like any little town where everyone knew everyone, there wasn’t a need for the truth.

All that mattered was reputation. Rey knew that. She had to deal with that kind of town since the day she was born. Escaping was useless, running was senseless, gossip would shout their truth, and your face would have been molded by their loudest voices. That is why she hadn’t tried to talk with anyone in Salem. She had brought what she needed from her old home, and no one knew where she came from or who she was. She hadn’t stepped once into the only coffee shop in the little town. This absence fed the talking. Maybe she was a teacher, or a writer, maybe she was tall, or maybe she had a small frame, who knew?

Well, she knew herself enough to feel that time was running out. The hourglass didn’t spare anyone, it was coming. And she was ready. 

 

Just a pinch of sea salt, a leaf of the Irish strawberry tree, a small agate, a rune for good fortune: this was the recipe Rey was writing in her Book of Shadows, a recipe for luck. Kind of a marine luck, but that was what she needed. The sun was hiding behind angry, grey clouds: that meant that a storm was coming. Well, drastic times call for drastic measures. Rey took the little pouch she was filling as she was writing and added a bloodstone for endurance.

“Meow!” her black cat demanded food. _Right_ , she thought, _I forgot about my little girl_. Rey put some more food and some water in the cat’s bowls, and the animal happily started to eat. In the distance, a thunder clap showed off its lighting. The sea was not cerulean like any day, today it was teal blue. The waves hit the sand with a strength that was rare to see. Rey had been looking at them since she had woken up. This was what she considered a show, but the main curse was the thunderstorm that was coming that night. She felt it growing in her bones, an energy unknown but so, so full of power.

She would dance with the rain this night. The woods were just a few minutes away from her house. _House that needs some decoration_ , she thought. It was bare and empty. A few boxes and bags were still sitting in the entrance: Rey decided to kill some time by trying to make her house a bit more welcoming. _And warm_. The walls had already been painted, some with a bright red, some with white.

The hours ran faster while she built shelves, a pair of bookcases, and filled them with her possessions. These things took up most of her day. When she realized that the sky was dark, she dressed herself for the dance: _leggings, a sports bra and running shoes will do_ , she thought.

Little did she know that the woods weren’t No Man’s Land.

 

If the house by the sea was haunted, then Kylo Ren was the devil himself. Named only during Halloween, he was the demon every sane person feared. Children were encouraged to say “may the Force be with you” just to get the demon as far away as possible. He knew about that, and quite frankly, he found it a bit ridiculous. Did they really think that a few words could stop him? Well, yes, they could, but just… not those. It was quite curious how they all used them as a shield against him, but they had never met him. He had decided a few generations ago that it was best for him to just stay in the woods. The bravest young people often liked to say that nothing was hiding in the woods. No one returned from the woods the same person they had been before. Some went mad, some saw things, others heard things… All were terrified. They couldn’t explain what had happened, a few flashes of fangs and sparkling eyes, and that was it. That was all they remembered, just a deep sense of fear, worse than night terrors.

People got scared. What could this be? No one knew: the police had tried to search the woods, but they found nothing. Kylo Ren was actually quite satisfied with the outcome of his actions. He had managed to get the whole town to stay away from his territory without killing anyone. _Well, if you didn’t think about those who killed themselves because of him._

The days came and went, nothing special was happening in this century. He was getting bored, but then he felt it: a new energy, a flavor of sea, the shine of the moon, the smell of loneliness... A witch.

Now, this was _interesting_. 

 

The first roar of thunder had found her unprepared, but by the second she was following the rhythm of the drops of rain. She was completely wet, completely listening in this song by nature, completely gone finding and losing herself in the energy until… she saw something behind a tree. A sparkling eye, the shadow of a mind… She felt terror, rage and desperation. Petrified, she wasn’t dancing anymore, but inside of her, she knew that she had seen something – someone – like her: magical. The shadow was pulling back into the woods, when _now or never, follow him_ , she decided. He started to run, and he was far too fast for her. She didn’t realize where he was going until she saw her house. The man was going towards the sea. He was so close, she reached out. And then…he became sand. _What?_

 

The following day, Rey woke up to the sunrise. The thought of those sparkling eyes had haunted her in her dreams. _Nightmares_. That was strange. The only nightmares she had ever had were premonitions. Sure, they were terrible, and were about loss, grief and anger, but besides that… _Nothing_. Rey opened her Book of Shadows and started to write, hoping to clear her mind. But the more she wrote, the more she thought about what happened, the more she felt her head spin… She had to find out what was hidden in the woods, and the one place where she could get information was the town. _God, I hate this_.

After all, the coffee shop wasn’t too ugly. _Stop lying._ In fact, it was horrible. A few people were sitting, a pair were drinking their coffee talking with the bartender. She caught a name: Finn. He was tall, with dark brown skin and lively eyes. No amount of decoration could save a place like this, but he looked quite comfortable in his hovel. He was talking loudly with his customers about the thunderstorm. Apparently, a few fishing boats had been ruined, and one had been destroyed by the passion of the wind. Storms like this were rare. Maybe something – someone – had brought it on the people.

Well. _Who knows_ , right?


	2. CHAPTER 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finds a way into the heart of the town.

Rey had started to frequent the bar. After all, Finn wasn’t so bad at conversation.  _ Ok, maybe I’m lying _ . He was bad at conversation. Like, all they talked about was the weather, and the place was so ugly that you were never able to get comfortable. The other regulars at the coffee shop ignored her, especially those who were older. They almost looked scared of her. She knew that she hadn’t done anything to introduce herself to the town, but really what did they expect? An invitation? Fancy lettering asking to come to a party on the beach?  _ Please _ .

So, she sat in the darkest corner of the bar, always ordering the same beverage, black coffee,  _ like my soul _ , waiting for just one chance. And one day, that chance appeared right in front of her.

“LOOKING FOR A BARTENDER”

Just a little piece of paper, an advertisement for a position to help Finn manage the bar, was taped to the wall before her.”    
  
A smile was shining on her face, and she quickly hid it.

“Have you seen the sky? I think tomorrow’s going to rain!”    
Rey held a huff _. Again with the weather, Finn? Can you talk about something else? _

“Me, too” Rey said impatiently, “Listen, what do I have to do to become a bartender here? I’ve seen that you are looking for someone who can help?”  _ Now we’re talking, _ judging from his face: he widened his eyes, his mouth has fallen open and he looked  _ surprised _ .  _ Why? _

“Well, I really didn’t expect anyone to offer, but I’ll ask Maz if you can do it! I mean, I really – like really – need someone to help me here, and we’re making a bit more money, so we can afford someone else… Is it okay if I ask Maz and tomorrow I’ll tell you? She is out of town today.”

“Sure.” Now she only had to find Maz and convince her that she was the right person.

 

It turns out that this Maz was actually out of town. Rey felt a little stupid, why did she need to go to Maz’s place? She was turning away when she heard the sound of a car on the gravel that surrounded Maz’s house. A red truck, driven by a woman Rey assumed to be Maz, pulled into the driveway… And she was accompanied by a friend.  _ Well, that does not look like a friend. _

“Hello! I assume you are Rey. What are you doing here, sweetheart?” Maz had a wrinkly face, but a happy one, in fact her wrinkles were the kind you can develop by smiling a lot. Her eyes were a friendly brown, her hair was tied in two small buns. She was wearing goggles.  _ Goggles? What era are you living in? _

“Yes, I am indeed Rey. I came here hoping I could talk with you about the job you’re offering down at the bar”. She tried to shake off the feeling that that woman could read through her mind.  _ Beings like these were slaughtered until their kind was killed off completely – not one of them survives to this day. _ But then Rey saw the shadow of the moon in Maz’s eyes, the color of mud where a plant was on the verge of sprouting in her hair, and, if you were observant enough, you could see a birthmark on her neck. A rose-shaped birthmark.  _ A guardian. _

And that was strange too: guardians were just one of the races that had been put out centuries before.  _ What are the odds? _ First the shadow in the woods, then a guardian, and what was next? A shiver serpentined down Rey’s spine. Everyone in the magic world knew about those stories. No one dared to admit responsibility. But, as Rey could see well enough, the vampires had done a horrible job. A guardian was still alive, the seed could still grow. Rey’s mind was spinning, if a guardian was here, then a werewolf pack was here too. At least one werewolf: guardians were the ones providing help for werewolves, they had an immense knowledge of the magical world, and they were witches too.  _ I’m shocked. _

“Then, little flower, this conversation will be over very soon. You are the only one who wants to do it so far. So, I’ll be happy to make you the second bartender of the Rebel Base”  _ Rebel Base… What? _

“Yeah, I have to buy new neon lights, no one knows the name of my coffee shop anymore… Anyway, I hope you found what you were looking for! Or heard…”. _ Did she just read my thoughts? _

“Yes! I’m going to go now, I have to…” Rey’s voice shakes like a little spark in the wind.  _ God, I hate this. _

“Sure! Finn will wait for you tomorrow at five in the morning!” Maz’s smile was wide and pure, like child who just received an unexpected gift.

“Alright! Thank you, and sorry for showing up out of the blue at your house, that was weird…”  _ Why am I embarrassed? _

“That is weird! But we’re all a little weird, you know, so it’s fine. Good bye!”

Rey caresses the little pouch in her pocket, the one for good fortune.  _ Thank you _ .

 

“Hey, girl, how are you? Maz called me, she said you’re in! Congratulations!” Finn was a bit over-excited, like a kid who was about to start his first day of school. “You’ll have fun: lots of cleaning, a lot of talking about the weather and gossip!”

Rey yawned.  _ This is what you find interesting, little earthly creature? _ “This is what you do here?”

“Yeah! That is like the most fun you can have here! Come on, I’ll show you around” At least he was mildly entertaining.  _ That is the only positive thing I’m going to say about him. _

 

The coffee shop was even worse than Rey had imagined. It was dirty, its corners were dark, and overall it tasted like something pernicious could happen any moment. Rey was pretty sure something malicious had happened there.

Finn was a laid-back kind of guy, and he didn’t expect much from her, after all he was used to taking care of it all all by himself. He showed her the little things she had to do, like making a coffee, or how to properly organize the storage.  _ He is kind _ , be careful with this world,  _ it can hurt you _ .

The sun was bright red as it was setting over the sea. Two girls walked into the coffee shop, and the mood changed.  _ What is going on? _ Finn’s muscles tensed, his face was hard, and his heart was racing.  _ Oh, it’s love _ . Rey smiled: there is nothing more innocent than a gentle sin.  _ Like love is _ .

“Hi, girls! My name’s Rey and I am the new bartender. Can I help you?” Their smells hit Rey. A pinch of ginger, just a touch of the melancholy in a winter sunset, and a courage that could overcome death. The  _ elder _ . The energy of the sun, the broken strength of desperation and the smell of incense smoke. The  _ younger _ .  _ Sisters _ .

“Hi, I’m Paige, and this is my sister, Rose” She said smiling. “So, you’re the new girl. I don’t know why but I thought you were shorter…” So,  _ they’ve been talking about me _ .

Finn quickly came near to Rey and said: “Don’t worry, Rey, you’re tired, I’ll take care of them!”

“Really, I’m not tired! And I can’t always depend on you!” Rey winked at him with an innocent face. Now he couldn’t refuse to let her have her way.

“You’re right… If you need anything, I’m here, ok?” He was disappointed. Well, Rey was a bit sorry but she needed to weave her web in this town.

That night, the shadow came back, and watched her sleep.  _ When is a monster not a monster? _

 


	3. CHAPTER 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone arrives in Salem.

_ I'm way too curious for this world. _ Rey was filling a new pouch, this time it was for protection: the nightmares were getting worse. So, she threw in a labradorite, a basil leaf and a rune for safety. She put the little bag in her jacket’s pocket.

She swallowed nervously: she didn't like going into haunted woods, but really, she had no choice. These nightmares, the fear, the deep feeling of abandonment she got from the shadow…  _ They have to stop _ .

Rey had chosen the first day of the New Moon, just so it could be a new beginning.  _ Of what, though?  _ Rey had scoured her books, searching for a creature like the mysterious man, and she had found nothing.

When she had tried to ask him about the woods, Finn avoided answering clearly and just told her to never go there. He hadn't said a word about the secret of the woods. He had given her a warning, and his energy was darkened by the primordial fear of the unexplainable.

But the Moon was rising, the warning time had to come to an end. Rey looked to the stars.  _ Wish me the best. _

 

He watched from the shadows as she passed through the threshold of the forest.

_ Well, well, well… _ At least Kylo had to say that she was stubborn. He liked stubborn people, but he liked breaking them down even more. She was different though, she had understood what Maz was.  So, he hid in the shadows .  _ Why do I feel attracted to her? _

There was something special about this girl, and it wasn't just magic. He saw in her raw, untamed power… And beyond that something truly special: the potential of a fire witch. She burned bright in the night––a beacon attracting moths.  _ And who's the moth? Me? Well… _

He was still debating on whether he would reveal himself to her or not when her eyes settled on his.  _ She can see me. How is this possible? _ He darkened the shadows around himself, hoping to confuse her. It did not work.

 

“I can see you, but  I can’t see through you ” Rey was surprised by him looking taken aback. She had not done anything special, she had just looked for him. Looking through someone was just a way to sense someone’s emotions and thoughts.

“What do you want from me?” She asked.  His aura grew dark, violent rage personified. A silk ribbon-- crimson like fresh blood, its skin as white as snow. Rage as violent as a silk ribbon, crimson just like blood, and skin as white as the snow… he was trying to scare her.  _ Tonight, I won’t run _ .

 

“I want you” as the words left his mouth, he had made the decision to get the girl…  _ dead or alive _ . Her power was intoxicating. He would have bet anything that her blood could save anyone from certain death. And then he read her mind.

A kaleidoscope of memories hit him, without any warning. She was projecting, she wanted him to not look at her as an enemy.

 

“I’m magical too, don’t be scared of me. Had I known these woods were yours, I would not have come here: despite that you may believe, I am not your enemy.” Rey was shining in the night, her eyes were sparkling and her heart was racing.. And then, he disappeared, just like he had done the first time they had met. But a voice was whispering in the wind…  _ You’ll be mine _ .

 

Rey didn’t sleep much that night. She could hear his voice when the silence was too heavy, she could see his sparkling eyes in every reflection and his powerful frame behind every corner. She still had not seen his face, but his body looked as though he had been carved from marble.

When she woke up to go to work, she was more stressed and tired than she had been the day before. She filled a pouch for energy. When she arrived at the coffee shop, a bit later than usual, Finn was already waiting for her.

“So, you slept well last night” he said sarcastically. She raised an eyebrow.  _ Idiot. _

“Ah ah, really funny, Finn.”

“No, seriously, what happened?”

She debated what to do, and in the end she decided to spill the truth: “I went into the woods.”

“Are you kidding me?” Finn’s face turned from jovial to furious to extremely worried to desperate.

“No, what is wrong about going into the woods? I just wanted to walk…”

He cut her off: “What? No, you will not go there again. Rey, promise me.”

“Why? Why are you so upset?”

“You don’t understand! The people who have gone into the woods… they never came back the same. They went mad: they all said they saw things, and these visions haunted them until… they took their own lives.” He was whispering now: “Promise that you will never go into the woods again. Please!”

“What visions are you talking about? I don’t have any…” He interrupted her.  _ Again _ .

“Listen, you do know the legend of what hides in the woods, right?”

“How can I? Moreover, there is no truth behind legends…”

“Oh, trust me, this one is very true. Kylo Ren lives in the woods. Maybe he’s a demon, maybe he’s a werewolf, who knows? But he lives there, waiting for his love to come and find him.  He had been seduced by Snoke, a powerful man who manipulated him, he just wanted the power that Kylo Ren had, so he kidnapped his love… and Kylo Ren killed him. But his true love, she did not survive the fight. She was a witch, and her last incantation was a reincarnation spell - so that one day, she would be able to return to Kylo. So, he stays in the woods, waiting…”

“And prompting people to kill themselves? Come on!” Rey was basically laughing at him.  _ God, I am better than Meryl Streep at this, I deserve an Academy Award. _

“You know what? Choose not to believe me… but people died, people are dying in those woods. Just don’t go there, okay?”

_ And I said okay, you know, like a liar. _

 

Each day, just after 8 a.m., the coffee shop quieted down. The regulars usually came in later, and those who just wanted coffee to start the new morning with the right energy, they were already at work. But this day was going to be different, she felt it in the air. A touch of new hope, the whisper of a summer morning wind and the flavor of gloom.

Rey was cleaning the counter when  a stranger entered the coffee shop, and Rey could have sworn that she had never seen someone – something – so majestic. His graceful movements were hypnotic, his face was strangely but flawlessly proportioned, and his skin shone like marble.  _ Just like the shadow _ .

“Hi,” the stranger sat on a barstool directly in front of her “I would like a macchiato.”

“Sure.” Rey was trembling, she could not take her eyes off him. _ Something. There is something about this man.  _

“So, there was a thunderstorm here a few nights ago.” He said, his voice was extremely low.  _ Is he alluding to something? _

“Y-yes, it destroyed some boats too.”  _ Why am I stuttering?  _ She turned away from him, tearing her eyes away from his. The air around her felt heavy - full of static. She tried to settle herself, concentrating on her breathing as she prepared his drink. She carefully sealed the plastic lid over the lip of the cup.

“Well, that’s a shame, Rey.” She stilled at the sound of her name spilling from his lips, her mouth slightly agape. He grinned softly as he slid his payment across the bar toward her and plucked the macchiato from her hand. “Well, now I have to go, but I think I will see you again.” He was already turning away when…

“Wait, how do you know my name?”

“I’ve just heard it around.” He looked surprised, but she knew,  _ you’re lying _ .

 

_ Yes _ , he thought,  _ I am _ .

“And what is your name?”  _ Ah, stubborn little witch. _ She had asked her question like a challenge.

“Ben. Ben Solo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments are love! Also, you can find me on tumblr with the same username! My lovely beta is InWildSpace here on ao3, with the same username on tumblr: show her some love :)


End file.
